My Fault
by irishpride.13
Summary: I can't see him with her. I have to end this now. The pain in my heart is taking over my whole body. This… wasn't supposed to happen to me. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to have someone. This is why I can't live anymore. Two-shot, maybe three. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got this idea from another story I read. The other one's way better, but I thought it would be cool to add PJO characters to the plot. It's different from the other one, but it's the same too... Does that make sense?I'm not expecting anyone to like it... so flames are welcome I guess. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.  
**

* * *

**My Fault**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't see him with her. I have to end this now. The pain in my heart is taking over my whole body. This… wasn't supposed to happen to me. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to have someone. This is why I can't live anymore.

Pause. Rewind.

**2 months earlier**

"Annabeth! Percy proposed!" The three words that broke my heart into a billion pieces. I looked up to see Rachel beaming. My hands started to shake. Rachel saw and thought I was shaking from happiness for her. Since I'm her best friend, you think I should be. She's really nice, she has a lot of friends, and she has a good heart. All the things that make me want to be her.

I should've seen this coming. Rachel and Percy have been going out for 6 months now, but I was hoping they would've broken up. I loved Percy since I was 16 and now I'm 22. He gave hints that he felt the same way. Well, I thought they were hints. Just another reason for me being an idiot. Percy and Rachel met each other only 2 years ago, by me. Rachel and I have been friends since college, and Percy used to visit me all the time. I guess that's where things took off for them.

The day she told me they started going out was when I stopped being friends with Percy. Well, that's how it feels like. I still talk to him and listen to everything he says, but it feels like I'm not there. I couldn't even look at him without having tears build up in the corners of my eyes. Every time I see them together my heart breaks all over again. It feels like I'm walking around dead with nothing inside. Heartbreak doesn't compare to what I'm feeling now.

**The Wedding- Present Day**

I walk in a straight line down the aisle. Step by step until I'm at the front. I see Percy giving me a nervous smile.

I give him a fake smile and stand on the other side. Now is when the bride walks in. The song sounds like nails on a chalkboard to me. Playing over and over again. I see the bride's face, hiding behind the veil.

Rachel is so beautiful. Her red hair was long and straightened down her back. Her dress was pure white, with sequins in the front. Her curves were perfect in all the right places. She has everything that I can never have. She reaches the front of the alter. Percy grabs her hand holds on to it.

I feel tears building up in my eyes.

No. I tell myself. It's her day, she's the bride. Don't let this get to you.

I hear the priest start talking. I can see his lips moving, but I hear no sound. Thoughts swarm through my mind.

You could've stopped this. You could've told him before all of this happened. You made this happen.

I almost fall with the sharp pain in my heart. My legs start shaking.

Rachel's other bridesmaid look at me asking if I'm okay. I say I'm fine and look back at the ceremony, just in time to see the couple kiss. The first kiss as husband and wife. I stay a little after to congratulate the two, but head home as soon as I could. I look at the pills on the table.

My heart starts beating against my chest. It feels like someone is throwing rocks inside my body. The pain is too much to bear that my vision starts to blur. He's gone.

He's gone.

This keeps repeating in my head.

He was never yours.

That's my breaking point.

Pause.

* * *

**AN: Confusing? Yes. Review? Yes. Remember, this was just another one of my random ideas posted on a document.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel like I haven't updated my stories for a long time :/ So, heey to all the people that read the first chapter! I'm sorry if this one is confusing too. I didn't have anything that inspired me all week. Things are complicated.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.  
**

* * *

**Forward.**

**Percy's POV**

I was too late. Too late to see what was in front of me, too late to see what happened, and too late to say the same thing back. The Fates are cruel. She didn't deserve this, any of this!

Pause. Rewind.

**Next day after the Wedding**

I woke up the greatest feeling ever. I looked over beside me to see Rachel, my wife. My wife.

I love the sound of that. I can't wait to see Annabeth and tell her everything that happened. Wait, I wouldn't tell her everything, if you know what I mean.

She left yesterday after the reception for some reason. I didn't hear from her since. Lately, Annabeth and I haven't been very close.

I swear every time I tried to talk to her, she has this depressed aura around her. Sometimes I can see her with tears in her eyes. For example, yesterday when I was up at the altar, she gave me a fake smile and walked to the side. I've known her for a long time and I could tell all her facial expressions.

Annabeth's like my girl best friend. I can tell her everything and she would just listen. I've known her since forever and she's the number one person I can count on. That's just one of the things I love about her.

Okay, so basically, I had feelings for her before. I know, I should've told her, but I have Rachel now. She probably didn't feel the same way anyways. I married someone else, so that means all my feelings go to Rachel. Right?

Wait,

I got married yesterday to Rachel. I proposed to Rachel 2 months ago. I wonder why everyone was so surprised…

My father always told me that everyone thought that Annabeth and I would end up together. Of course, I didn't believe him, but Annabeth was always blushing when he said it. Annabeth's the person who introduced Rachel to me anyways.

Rachel. She's amazing. She's really pretty, and she kind of understands me. Key word kind of. She gets mad at me sometimes for being 'too immature', but that's fine. Couples are supposed to fight.

I felt an uneasy feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I got up and dialed #2. Annabeth's number. She's been on my speed dial for as long as I can remember.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

She's not picking up. She always picks up when I call.

Something's wrong. I looked over at Rachel and kissed her on her forehead. I gave her a note when she wakes up saying I went to check on something. She won't mind. I hope.

I arrived at Annabeth's house 20 minutes later. She lived close by to the hotel that Rachel and I were staying at.

"Sir, please pull over." A police man yelled. What's going on? I looked at Annabeth's small house. The usual white colour was covered by police lights. There was a yellow caution tape that went around it. I got out of my car and tapped an officer by the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me questionably. He had short black hair, electric blue eyes and a scar on his forehead.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Who are you to the Chase family?"

"I'm a friend to Annabeth Chase. Was there a break in or something? Where is she?"

"I- I'm sorry sir." He looked down with a look of sorrow on his face.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what was going on. The officer looked at me one more time, and walked away. I started to get worried. I walked around, trying to find someone else to tell me what was happening.

"Percy!" I heard someone yell. I turned to find Annabeth's mother, Helen. She was crying uncontrollably. Beside her was her husband, Annabeth's dad Fredrick. I can see that he had tear streaks too.

"What's wrong? Why won't anybody tell me what's happening?" I shrieked. Judging by the clues, I can tell that something happened to Annabeth. My heart began to hurt.

"I'm sorry son. We're too late."

"What?" I asked again. He led me inside Annabeth's house, ignoring all the police sirens. We went up to Annabeth's room. I don't know why he did; I've been here about 100 times already. ", where's Annabeth?" He looked at me the same way the Police officer did.

"Take a look son. It wasn't your fault okay? Remember that. I'm going to find Helen." With that, he turned and left.

I went into Annabeth's room, but stopped dead in my tracks. There, was a white sheet over someone's body. A few blonde strands were sticking out at the head. On the body, there was a paper that said 'Annabeth Chase.'

I stood frozen on the carpet. The white sheets had blood on it. My head felt like led.

I couldn't walk. I couldn't even talk without choking up. I willed myself to go and talk to another officer. "Who did this to Annabeth?" I yelled, with tears flowing down my cheeks. I wasn't usually a crier, but this set me off.

"Was she your friend sir?" He asked with sad eyes. I nodded numbly. He sighed and looked over at the corpse. "This was a suicide."

My whole body went numb. Annabeth wasn't that type of person, was she? She was always happy, cheerful and kind.

"I-How?" I stuttered.

"We don't know. We presume that this was done last night. She was supposed to go to work this morning, but didn't show up. One of her co-workers called and told someone from the force to go check up on her, but when we found her…" He trailed off. "When we found her, she had a knife in her hands. It was too late to do anything. The damage was done." My hands started to shake. The officer looked at me and asked me what my name was.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." He nodded, and then left to go get something. When he came back, there was a note in his gloved hands.

"This was beside her bed when we came this morning. It has your name on it." He gave the note to me and went to talk to the others.

I decided not to read the note right now. I put it in my pocket and walked straight to my car, not talking to anybody. I guess you could say that I was still in state of shock. Annabeth was gone. I felt like a piece of me broke off.

I started my car and went to the beach. That place always calmed me down, but I don't think it's going to work this time. I sat down on the sand, staring out into the waves. I pulled out the note. It took me almost 30 minutes to read it, but I did. It said,

'Percy, I'm sorry I left you. I couldn't handle it anymore. You, with her, with everything! I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry for leaving you. I truly am.

I should've told you sooner. I should've, but I didn't. You didn't feel the same way. I am such a coward. I couldn't live in this world anymore. Forgive me for not telling you. Remember, I'm writing in pen so this is permanent. I'm not lying when I say this.

I love you.

I always will.'

I noticed her tear stains on the note. She was crying when she wrote this!

I felt like the world just crashed beneath my feet. This was my fault. My entire fault. I should've told her when I had the chance.

'**You never know how much you love something until its gone**.'

The one quote that will stay with me for my whole life.

I stood up, walked to the crystal water and looked down. The one piece of me that broke off was my heart.

"I love you too Annabeth."

**Pause.**

* * *

**AN: Was it good? Was it too happy in the beginning? 'Cause I felt like it was when I was writing it -.-**

**Review! Please?  
**


End file.
